vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Pedologia
thumb|Pedologo al lavoro La pedologia (dal greco: πέδον, pedon, suolo; e λόγος, logos, studio) è la scienza che studia la composizione, la genesi e le modificazioni del suolo, dovute sia a fattori biotici che abiotici. È una branca delle scienze della Terra in genere e dell'agronomia. Suo padre fondatore è ritenuto il geografo russo Vasilij Dokučaev. Inquadramento storico L’esperienza millenaria degli agricoltori riconosce che i terreni non sono tutti uguali e che a caratteristiche diverse corrispondono capacità diverse di nutrire i raccolti. Fino dai primordi della scienza della coltivazione i primi cultori della materia hanno cercato, quindi, di distinguere i terreni tentando di individuare le peculiarità secondo le quali realizzarne le categorie tassonomiche. La classificazione del maggiore agronomo latino, Lucio Giunio Moderato Columella è, peraltro, alquanto semplice, seppure sia corredata dalle istruzioni per realizzare alcuni facili test sulle proprietà del suolo.Antonio Saltini, Storia delle scienze agrarie, vol I, 1984, pp. 57-66 La conoscenza del suolo compie un passo fondamentale con l’arabo Ibn al-Awwam, che apre il proprio manuale proclamando che la conoscenza dei terreni è la prima cosa in agricoltura. Raccogliendo le notizie di geografi, agronomi e botanici di tutto il mondo arabo, l’autore di Siviglia tenta un’autentica geografia dei terreni dall’Indo al Guadalquivir, un obiettivo per il quale le notizie che raccoglie sono invero troppo rudimentali, anche se alcune descrizioni magistrali dimostrano le ambizioni della scienza araba.Idem, Ibidem, vol. I, 1984, pagg. 162-172 Nel Rinascimento, il bresciano Agostino Gallo offre un’interessante elencazione di suoli di caratteristiche diverse nel capitolo sui lavori del terreno.Idem, Ibidem, vol. I, 1984, pp. 333-341 thumb|upright=0.7| [[Vasilij Dokučaev ]] Nel Seicento l’inglese John Evelyn propone una dotta disquisizione sulle proprietà del suolo, che non fa che riproporre, nella sostanza, i concetti più evanescenti della fisica aristotelica. Théodore de Saussure assicura un criterio cardinale per la futura scienza del suolo, impegnandosi nell’analisi delle ceneri dei vegetali, il presupposto della conoscenza degli elementi la cui presenza nel suolo favorisce il loro sviluppo.Idem, Ibidem, vol II, 1987, pp. 504-512 Mentre il concetto di fertilità chimica, concetto chiave sul piano agronomico degli studi sul suolo, viene progressivamente precisato da Justus von Liebig e dagli inglesi John Bennet Lawes e Henry Gilbert, un agronomo francese, Adrien de Gasparin, pone le fondamenta dello studio fisico del terreno che ricalcando un precursore elvetico, Schuebler, propone i metodi per analizzare undici proprietà fisiche del terreno, dal colore all’adesività.idem, Ibidem., vol. III, 1989, pagg.219-239 L’autentica scienza del suolo è creatura, peraltro, tra il terzo e l’ultimo quarto dell’Ottocento, di due scienziati russi, Vasilij Dokučaev e Sergej Vinogradskij. Il primo, studente di geografia a San Pietroburgo negli anni in cui siccità ripetute hanno acceso i timori dell’esaurimento della fertilità della steppa, fonte di ricche esportazioni di cereali, e infiammato il dibattito sulle origini del manto di suolo nero che la ricopre, il “černozem”, si impegna a confrontare le teorie proposte da geografi, geologi e botanici ed identifica gli errori che le accomunano, formula il teorema della metamorfosi dei terreni, qualsiasi sia la loro origine geologica, secondo il clima di ciascuna regione, teorema che costituirà il fondamento della pedologia moderna.Antonio Saltini, Due scienziati romantici fondano le scienze del suolo. I, In troika nella steppa alla scoperta del processo della pedogenesi, in Rivista di storia dell'agricoltura, XXXVI, n. 2, dic. 1996 Il secondo, medico e chimico, studia i metodi dell’analisi batteriologica di Louis Pasteur e secondo quei metodi affronta lo studio della vita batterica nel suolo, creando la microbiologia del suolo. Idem, Due scienziati romantici ecc. II, In ogni grammo di terra milioni di microbi trasformano elementi minerali e materia organica, in Rivista di storia dell'agricoltura, XXXVII, n. 1, giu. 1997 Nata in Russia, la pedologia conoscerà uno sviluppo straordinario negli Stati Uniti, teatro alla fine degli anni venti dei catastrofici cicloni che verranno ricordati come “dust bowls” che, oscurando il cielo di New York, riversarono nell’oceano Atlantico milioni di tonnellate di suolo di tutta la fascia dal Texas al Nebraska. È il risultato dello sfruttamento agrario eccessivo di terreni predesertici. Di fronte alla catastrofe il Paese realizzò grandi investimenti scientifici, creando un organismo scientifico e uno di tutela del suolo, il Soil Survey e il Soil Conservation Service. Il risultato dell’impegno scientifico sarà l’elaborazione della più autorevole classificazione pedologica del mondo, la Soil Taxonomy. I "capitoli" della pedologia di ambiente subtropicale, Florida.]] Lo studio del suolo può essere articolato in funzione di molti parametri che lo caratterizzano, come ad esempio la sua origine e classificato tenendo conto delle sue proprietà: Origine (Pedogenesi) Classificazione Esistono principalmente tre tipi di suoli: * Suoli Zonali * Suoli Intrazonali * Suoli Azonali Suoli Zonali I suoli zonali hanno a loro volta un'ulteriore classificazione: * Podzolizzati, dal russo podzol, tipico delle regioni a foresta (Siberia e Canada) * Laterici, che caratterizzano le regioni calde, tropicali, umide ed equatoriali * di Paesaggio, caratterizzano l'America Settentrionale e le praterie * Scuri, osservabili nelle regioni semiaride, subumide ed umide * "poco colorati", in genere attribuibili alle regioni aride * Suoli della zona fredda, non hanno un nome preciso, ma è intuibile quali regioni interessa Suoli Intrazonali Sono delle aree di transizione fra Zonali e Azonali. Si distinguono in: * Idromorfi, hanno la caratteristica comune di essere condizionati dalla presenza di acque dolci delle paludi, di acquitrini e delle zone inondate * Salini, definite anche con il nome di calciformi, sono tipici delle regioni poco drenate o di depositi costieri Suoli Azonali Si dividono in: * Litosuoli, suoli con una elevata presenza di rocce * Regosuoli, che sono presenti in corrispondenza di suoli alluvionali e sabbie asciutte Proprietà del terreno Le proprietà di un suolo sono il risultato dell'azione dei diversi fattori che hanno portato alla sua pedogenesi; il concetto fu formalizzato nel 1941 dal pedologo Jenny, nella prima versione della sua famosa equazione che connette le proprietà osservate del suolo con i fattori indipendenti che determinano la sua formazione:Hans Jenny, Factors of Soil Formation. 1941. : S = f(cl, o, r, p, t, ...) \ dove: *'S' = una qualunque proprietà del suolo *'cl' = clima *'o' = organismi *'r' = topografia (intesa come rilievi, dall'inglese relief) *'p' = roccia madre (dall'inglese parent material) *'t' = tempo (momento iniziale della formazione di un suolo) *'...' = altri fattori, di importanza locale Una volta formatosi, un suolo è caratterizzato da una serie di proprietà fisiche, chimiche e biologiche. Proprietà fisiche del terreno Comprendono importanti parametri tra cui: * Tessitura: è la granulometria in cui sono suddivise le particelle che compongono il suolo; più sono piccole le particelle, maggiore è la superficie per unità di volume. * Struttura: indica le modalità con cui le singole particelle si riuniscono per formare aggregati mantenuti insieme da sostanze dette cementi e separati fra loro da superfici di rottura. La presenza di una buona struttura assicura generalmente una maggiore qualità del suolo. * Porosità: esprime il volume degli spazi vuoti del terreno come rapporto percentuale sul volume totale. * Temperatura. * Colore. * Adesione e altri parametri. Proprietà chimiche del terreno Sono le proprietà dipendenti dai fenomeni chimico-fisici, ma collegate anche al clima e agli organismi viventi presenti nel suolo. * Potere assorbente del terreno: è la proprietà che ha un suolo di trattenere l'acqua e gli elementi nutritivi indispensabili per la crescita delle piante e dei microrganismi. * pH: il pH ottimale dei terreni è in genere compreso tra 5,5 e 8,5; al di fuori di questi valori, la possibilità di avere una vita biologica consistente diventa piuttosto difficile. * Soluzione circolante: è la soluzione molto diluita di sali dalla quale le piante traggono le sostanze nutritive e l'acqua necessaria alla loro crescita. Proprietà biologiche del terreno Note Bibliografia * P. Casati, F. Pace. Scienze della Terra, volume II - L'atmosfera, l'acqua, i climi, i suoli. CittàStudi edizioni, Milano, 1996. * A. Giordano. Pedologia. Edizioni UTET, Torino, 1999. ISBN 8802053936. * D. Magaldi, G.A. Ferrari. Conoscere il suolo - Introduzione alla pedologia. ETAS libri edizioni, Milano, 1984. * M. Cremaschi, G. Rodolfi. Il suolo - Pedologia nelle scienze della Terra e nella valutazione del territorio. La Nuova Italia Scientifica, Roma, 1991. * G. Gisotti. Principi di geopedologia. Edizioni Calderini, Bologna, 1988. ISBN 8870193470. *USDA - NRCS. Soil Taxonomy, 2nd Edition. Agricultural Handbook n. 436, 1999. *Ronald Amundson. Soil Preservation and the Future of Pedology ''. Retrieved on 2006-06-08. pdf *Buol, Stanley W., F, D. Hole and R.W. McCracken. 1997. ''Soil Genesis and Classification, 4th ed. Iowa State Univ. Press, Ames ISBN 0-8138-2873-2 *Hole Francis D., J.B. Campbell. 1985. Soil landscape analysis. Totowa Rowman & Allanheld, 214 p. ISBN 0-86598-140-X *R.Calvet, Le sol, propriétés et fonctions (2003). Collection La France Agricole *Duchaufour Philippe, L'évolution des sols, essai sur la dynamique des profils, Masson, Paris 1968 *Fitzpatrick Ewart Adsil, Pedology, Oliver & Boyd, Edinburgh 1971 *Henin Stephane, Monnier Geneviève, Gras Raymond, Le profil cultural: l’etat phisique du sol et ses consequences agronomiques, Masson, Paris 1969 * D. L. Rowell: Bodenkunde. Untersuchungsmethoden und ihre Anwendungen. Springer, Berlin. 1997. ISBN 3-540-61825-2 * D. Schroeder, W. E. H. Blum: Bodenkunde in Stichworten. (Hirts Stichwortbücher) Borntraeger, Berlin/Stuttgart. 1992. ISBN 3-443-03103-X *Saltini Antonio, Farini Anna, Bilancio di lungo periodo della sostanza organica in terreni basso-padani di bonifica, in Rivista di agronomia, VII, n° 2-3, giu-sett. 1973, pp. 53–62 *Saltini Antonio, Storia delle scienze agrarie, 4 voll., Bologna 1984-89, ISBN 88-206-2412-5, ISBN 88-206-2413-3, ISBN 88-206-2414-1, ISBN 88-206-2415-X * Kuntze/Niemann/Roeschmann/Schwerdtfeger, Bodenkunde, UTB Taschenbuch Ulmer Verlag * Ad-hoc-AG Boden: Bodenkundliche Kartieranleitung, 5. Auflage. Hannover 2005. In Kommission: E. Schweizerbart'sche Verlagsbuchhandlung. ISBN 3-510-95920-5 * European Soil Bureau Network: Soil Atlas of Europe – European Commission, DG Joint Research Centre. Office for Official Publications of the European Communities, Luxemburg 2005. ISBN 92-894-8120-X; EUR 21676 EN *Russell E. W., Soil conditions and plant growth, Longman, London 1973 *Soil Survey Staff, Tassonomia del suolo, edizione italiana, Edagricole, Bologna *Tombesi L., Elementi di scienza del suolo e di biologia vegetale. Guida alla interpretazione delle analisi dei terreni, Edagricole, Bologna Voci correlate *Associazione italiana pedologi *Suolo Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni *Associazione Italiana Pedologi *Regione Lombardia: Pedo Paesaggi * *I Suoli del Friuli Venezia Giulia Categoria:Pedologia Categoria:Geografia